Pandora Box
by Jeruk Mandarin
Summary: Menceritakan kisah Len yang terdampar kedalam masa lalu seorang bocah bernama Kaito Shion. "aku dimana?" / "ka-kau ada dirumahku…" /"Kaito-chan sekarang ini tahu berapa?"/"Apaaaa! O o?"/ *gak pinter bikin summary* (warning:Sho-ai!)
**Little : *PANDORA BOX***

 **Cast : Len K, Kaito S**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance,**

 **Pengarang tidak bertanggung jawab atas dosa yang anda tanggung setelah membaca fanfic nista ini. Terimakasih.**

* * *

"Yaaa! Berhenti kau jangan lari!"Teriak segerombolan siswa berseragam sma. Mereka tampak sedang mengerjar seorang pemuda bertubuh mini yang berlari menghindari kejaran mereka.

Kagamine Len berlari secepat yang ia bisaberharap bisa lolos dari kejaran mereka yang selalu membullynya. Ia berlarisekuat tenaga tak peduli dengan keringatnya yang sudah membanjiri seragamnya,ia juga tak peduli kakinya yang mulai lelah berlari, yang penting baginyasekarang adalah lolos dari kejaran mereka. Tapi sangkin terlalu kencangnyaberlari Len sampai tidak memperhatikan jalan. Ia tak sengaja tersandung batumembuat tubuh kecilnya itu oleng kemudian terjatuh. Len mengerang merasakantubuhnya yang terasa remuk seketika itu juga.

"Sekarang kau tidak bisa lari lagi…" ujarsalah seorang gerombolan itu yang ternyata berhasil menyusulnya.

Seorang pemuda berambut ungunya yang Len kenal sebagai Gakupo- ketua gerombolan itu berjalan mendekatinya. Gakupo menarikkerah seragam Len dengan kasar membuat Len terhuyung kedepan. Gakupo tertawasenang melihat ekpresi mangsanya yang ketakutan, pemuda berambut pirang itusiap melayangkan tinjunya menyentuh wajah mulus Len. Len memejamkan matabersiap menerima sakitnya tinju itu. tapi tiba-tiba sesuatu yang aneh terjadi….

* * *

Len merasakan tubuh mungilnya melayang sejenak,sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan sakit dibagian pantantnya karena mendarat disesuatu yang keras. Len mengusap pantatnya sambil mengaduh, ia kemudianmembuka kelopak matanya pelahan. Mengerjapkanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnyaterbengong menatap ruangan asing tempatnya berada sekarang. Len mengedarkanmatanya keseluruh penjuru ruangan yang terkesan klasik itu, dahinya mengernyitmendapati seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 8 tahun terduduk dilantai takjauh darinya dengan posisi seperti habis terjengkang karena kaget.

"aku dimana?" tanya Len pada anak itu.

"ka-kau ada dirumahku…" jawab anak itudengan ekpresi takut tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

"kenapa aku ada dirumahmu?" tanya Len lagi.

"aku juga tidak tau. Kau muncul darikotak itu." Len menoleh menatap kotak hitam didekatnya. Ia memungut kotak itu.

"Pandora box…." Gumamnya membaca ukiranpada tutup kotak hitam itu. ia kira kotak pandora hanya mitos belaka tapi ternyata benar adanya. Len membuka kotak itu, dahinya mengernyit mendapati kotak itu ternyata kosong. Len beralih menatap bocah kecil yang sedangmenepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor. Len mengamati bocah kecil itu yang berjalanmenghampiri ranjang kemudian duduk manis disana.

"Apa kau manusia?" Len mengernyitmendengar pertayaan aneh yang dilontarkan bocah itu padanya.

"Tentu saja aku ini manusia sama ya ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu anak manis?" tanya Len sambil berjalanmendekati bocah itu, ia mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud mengusap puncak kepala bocah itu, tapi tanganya langsung ditepis dengan kasar.

"Kaito Shion…" ujar bocah itu menyebutkan namanya.

"Namaku Kagamine Len.. senang bertemu denganmu Kaito-chan." Ujar Len masih dengan wajah ramahnya tetapi bukanyabersikap baik Kaito malah memalingkan muka dengan angkuh dan itu membuah Len kesal. Len bejalan menghampiri jendela, ia sedikit menyingkap gorden agar bisa melihat keluar rumah, dahinya mengernyit melihat lingkungan rumah yang tampak berbeda…

"Kaito-chan sekarang ini tahu berapa?"tanya Len masih menatap keluar jendela.

"2000"

"Apaaaa?! O_o?"

* * *

Len masih tidak percaya dirinya sekarang terdampar ke masa lalu, tahun 2000 itu artinya jaman dimana dia masih berada dikampung halamanya di menatap bayanganya dicermin sejenak. Ia memakai sebuah celana treening dan sebuah kaos lengan panjang yang ia temukan dilemari. Kaito bilang pakaian ini milik sepupunya yang sekarang berada dijerman. Len boleh meminjamnya asal berjanji untuk mencucinya kalau sudah selesai ia pakai. Dasar anak kecil menyebalkan…-_-

Setelah menyisir rambutnya sebentar, Lenberjalan keluar kamarnya. Ya, kamarnya karena tadi ia sudah sepakat melakukan perjanjian dengan Kaito. Len boleh tinggal dirumah itu asalkan mau mengerjakan pekerjaan-pekerjaan rumah. Karena tidak ada pilihan lain Len memilih menyetujuinya. Hitung-hitung balas budi karena Kaito mau menampungnya.

Len berjalan menuruni tangga. Ia menatap sekeliling dan tak menemukan Kaito dimanapun. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara dari dapur ia kemudian memutuskan pergi ke dapur. Dan benar saja Kaito ternyata sedang ada didapur, ia duduk dikursi ruang makan dengan semangkuk ramen didepanya. Melihat Kaito yang lahap makan ramen perut Len pun jadi ikutan lapar.

"aku laparrr…." Ujar Len menghampiri Kaito. Ia duduk disamping anak itu dengan mengelus perutnya yang keroncongan.

"Kalau begitu masak saja sendiri." SahutKaito cuek. Len mencebik kemudian ia berjalan menuju lemari. Dahinya mengernyit hanya menemukan banyak bungkus mie instant didalam lemari.

"Kenapa hanya ada mie?" tanya Len seraya mengambil sebuah bungkus mie dan membaca kemasanya.

"Soalnya Cuma itu yang gampang dimasak."Len menatap Kaito yang sedang menyendok kuah ramenya.

"Kau makan mie setiap hari?" Len melihat Kaito mengangguk.

"Dimana orang tuamu?" tanya Len mungkin ada orang tua yang tega membiarkan anaknya makan mie tiap hari? Itu kan tidak sehat.

"Mereka mati."jawab Kaito tenang tanpa sedikitpun raut kesedihan dimatanya. Len sampai heran melihatnya,

"kau punya uang?" tanya Len tiba-tiba.

"aku punya banyak. Kenapa?"

"ikut aku…" Len menyeret lengan bocah kecil itu.

* * *

"Kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Kaito yang terdengar seperti sebuah keluhan ditelinga Len tetapi tak dihiraukanya dan malah tetap sibuk memilih beberapa barang untuk dibeli.

"Tentu saja belanja." Sahut Len , sekarang mereka berada disebuah minimarket kecil yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari rumah Kaito. Tadi Len memaksa bocah itu untuk menemaninya belanja.

"Untuk apa belanja sebanyak ini?" Len mengabaikan pertanyaan itu dan malah pergi menuju kasir pembayaran. Mau tidak mau Kaito mengikutinya dibelakang.

"semuanya XXXX *author kagak ngerti hargabarang dijepang tahun 2000 berapa jadi silakan readers cari tau sendiri#plak*".Ujar kasir wanita itu seraya memasukkan barang belanjaan Len kedalam katong pelastik besar.

"Kaito, uangnya…" Len menyodorkan tanganya pada bocah mungil itu tapi Kaito malah membuang menghiraukan penolakan Kaito, Len kemudian merogoh saku jaket bocah itu dan menemukan beberapa lembar uang yang tampaknya cukup untuk membayar.

"Apa ini cukup?" Len menyerahkan uang itu pada kasir. Sang wanita itu kemudian memberikanya kembalian.

"Silakan datang lagi ya…" ujar kasir itu ramah ketika Kaito dan Len keluar dari tokonya.

Len melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang seraya membawa sekantong besar belanjaan ditangan kananya sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menggandeng tangan mungil Kaito. Bocah itu sempat protes ketika Len ingin menggandengnya tapi akhirnya diam saja ketika Len dengan keras kepala tetap menggandengnya dengan alasan takut Kaito hilangdiculik.

Len menatap sepanjang jalan dengan takjub. Suasananya benar-benar berbeda dengan Tokyo beberapa tahun silam. Udara Tokyo ditahun 2000 terasa lebih segar dan bersih. Penduduknya pun lebih ramah Len dapat menyimpulkan begitu karena tadi beberapa orang sempat menyapanya dengan ramah. Padahal Len kantidak kenal mereka. XD

"Kaito! Kaito! Ada permen kapas!" seru Len girang melihat sebuah kios khusus menjual permen kapas.

"Lalu kau mau apa?" sahut Kaito dingintapi Len mengabaikanya. Ia menyeret Kaito mendekati penjual permen kapas tersebut.

"Beli permen kapasnya dua paman.." ujarYuto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Paman penjual gulali itu kemudian membuatkan pesanan Len. Hanya menunggu sebentar saja dua permen kapas sudah selesai dibuat. Penjual permen kapas itu memyerahkan permen kapas itu pada Len. Len membayarnya dengan beberapa lembar uang kembalian sisa belanja tadi.

"Arigatou…" ujar Len ramah. Penjualpermen kapas itu membalas dengan melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Ambillah…" Len menyodorkan satu permen kapas pada Kaito tapi bocah itu seperti biasanya malah memalingkan wajahnya dengan gaya angkuh yang menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak makan makanan murahan seperti itu." Len mendesah mendengarnya. Tetapi ia tetap tak menghiraukan penolakanKaito, ia meletakan permen kapan itu dalam genggaman Kaito kemudian kembali menggandeng bocah mungil itu menyusuri jalan setapak untuk kembali kerumah.

"Tokyo yang sekarang benar-benar berbeda…" gumam Len lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau benar-benar datang dari masa depan?"

"Begitulah… kau percaya?" tanya Len menoleh menatap wajah Kaito.

"Tidak!" ujar bocah itu seraya memalingkan muka.

Aishhh… anak ini benar-benar menyebalkan…gerutu Len dalam hati. XD

* * *

"Taraaa!" Len membuka tudung saji dimeja dan tampaklah banyak sekali makanan sudah tertata rapi dimeja seperti spageti, steak pizza dan masih banyak lagi. Len memasak banyak makanan barat karena dia hanya bisa memasak makanan barat. Orang tuanya memiliki usaha restoran barat dan ia juga sering membantu para koki memasak didapur dan dari para koki itulah Len belajar memasak dengan baik.

"Ayo duduk!" ujar Len yang melihat Kaito hanya terbengong menatap masakanya dengan ekspresi takjub. Pasti dia terkesan..begitu pikir Len.

Kaito kemudian menarik sebuah kursi juga melakukan hal yang sama ia memilih duduk diseberang meja didepanbocah mungil itu.

"ayo makanlah yang banyak ^^ !" ujarLen.

"Apa ini semua bisa dimakan?" tanya Kaito setengah tak yakin.

"Jadi kau meragukan kemampuan masakkuyah? =3=" Len mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Tapi Kaito mengabaikanya dan malah memilih megambil sepiring steak yang tersaji didepanya

"Bagaimana cara memakanya?" tanya Kaito dengan polosnya mengingat ukuran daging steak yang tidak bisa dibilang dia harus memakanya dengan tangan? Begitu pikir Kaito.

"Gunakan pisau dan garpu, seperti ini…"Len menunjukkan cara memotong daging steak dengan benar. Tenyata Kaito tipe anak yang mudah belajar hanya dengan sekali lihat. Ia tampak tak kesulitan memotong danging steak menggunakan pisau.

"bagaimana? Enak-kan?" tanya Len dengan wajah berseri-seri melihat Kaito yang tampak lahap memakan masakanya.

"lumayannn…." Komentar Kaito dengan tenang.

Len sangat ingin menjitak kepala bocah itu sekarang. Lumayan katanya? Hey! Masakanya selalu enak! Tidak mungkin hanya lumayan. Apa-apaan itu. menyebalkan..

* * *

Hari sudah berganti malam. Len duduk bosan diruang tengah sambil memencet-mencet remote tivi dengan asal. Ia mendesah mendapati hanya sedikit saluran tivi pada masa itu, benar-benar membosankan. Len melirik Kaito yang duduk tenang dikarpet sambil mengerjakan peer. Bosan, Len memilih mematikan tivi. Ia menghampiri Kaito yang sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu.

"Kau sedang mengerjakan apa?" tanya Lenseraya duduk disamping bocah mungil itu.

"peer bahasa inggris."

"Sini biar aku bantu." Kaito menatap Len dengan tatapan tak yakin.

"Memangnya kau bisa bahasa inggris?"tanya Kaito dengan ekpresi mermehkan tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

"yah! Jangan menghinaku ya. Aku ini dulu selalu masuk peringkat 10 besar tebaik dikelasku waktu SD." Kata Len bangga.

"Sini biar aku lihat." Kaito menggeser bukunya lebih dekat kearah Len agar pemuda mungil itu bisa membacanya.

"This is…."Len membaca tulisan dibuku itu kemudian dahinya mengernyit.

"Kau tau bahasa inggrisnya gajah?" tanyaLen pada Kaito yang membuat ekpresi bocah itu menjadi seperti ini -_-"

* * *

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Len menepuk bahunya yang terasa pegal. Ternyata membersihkan rumah sebesar itu sendirian sangatlah melelahkan. Ia sampai heran kenapa Kaito tidak menyewa pembantu saja untuk mengurus rumahnya yang sperti istana itu.

Len melirik jam didekat tangga, ternyat asudah jam 1 siang. Semua pekerjaanya telah ia selesaikan dengan baik. Ia juga sudah masak makan sing untuk Kaito kalau bocah menyebalkan itu -ngomong soal Kaito, bocah itu kenapa belum pulang yah? Len melihat keluar jendela yang ternyata sedikit gelap. Tampaknya akan ada badai salju nanti. Len berpikir mungkin sebaiknya ia menjemput Kaito. lagi pula ia sudah tau letak sekolah Kaito karena kemarin sewaktu mereka pergi belanja Len sempat memaksa Kaito menunjukkan sekolahnya yang ternyata tidak jauh dari rumah.

Len berjalan menuju samping rumah. Ia menemukan sebuah sepeda usang yang tadi tak sengaja ia temukan waktu bersih-bersih rumah itu. Dari pada lelah jalan kaki lebih baik naik sepeda saja biar cepat, begitu pikir Len. Ia mengayuh sepeda usang itu dengan riang sambil sesekali menyanyikan lagu yang liriknya ia karang sendiri*ngawur pokoknya XD*.

5 menit kemudian sampailah ia didepan sekolah Kaito. Sekolah itu terlihat bukan seperti sekolah biasa pada umunya,bahkan gedungnya pun sama besarnya seperti rumah Kaito. Len mengedarkan matanya keseluruh penjuru sekolah yang ternyata sepi. Tampaknya sekolah sudah bubar sejak tadi. Tapi kenapa Kaito belum pulang? Len memutuskan memarkirkan sepedanya diparkiran sekolah. Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong sekolah yang sepi. Sangkin sepinya Len jadi merinding sendiri. Sebagai orang yang penakut ia berjalan dengan cepat menyusuri lorong-lorong kelas itu sambil sesekali melongok kedalam kelas berharap menemukan Kaito. Tapi sudah hampir setengah jam ia mengelilingi sekolah itu sampai ia merasa pusing sendiri Len tetap tidak menemukan keberadaan bocah itu, mungkin bocah itu sudah pulang. Ia pun berniat untuk pulang tetapi ketika ia hendak berbalik ia mendengar suara anak-anak yang sedang tertawa. Len cepat-cepat menghapiri asal suara itu yang ternyata berasal dari kebun belakang dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat Kaito yang sedang dikeroyok beramai-ramai oleh lima orang anak yang tubuhnya jauh lebih besar. Dengan marah Len menghampiri anak-anak itu dan langsung menjewer telinga seorang anak yang tadi menendang Kaito. Anak itu mengaduh sambil memegangi telinganya yang sakit.

"Kalian anak-anak nakal harus diberi pelajaran." Ujar Len dengan ekspresi marahnya yang membuat kelima anak itu ketakutan lalu kabur sambil berteriak kakak monster!

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Len membantu Kaito berdiri. Ia miris melihat wajah Kaito yang babak belur dengan sudut bibir yang membiru dan juga dahinya yang mengeluarkan darah. Len mengulurkan tangan bermaksud menyentuh pipi Kaito yang membiru tetapi Kaito malah menepis tanganyadengan kasar.

"Jangan campuri urusanku…" ujar Kaito dengan dingin kemudian pergi. Len menatap punggung kecil Kaito yang semakin kecil ternyata dia menjalani kehidupan yang keras…

* * *

"Pelan-pelan…. Sakit tau…!" teriak Kaito kesal. Len mengabaikan teriakan bocah itu dan tetap telaten mengobati luka-luka Kaito dengan kapas dan obat merah.

"Kau ini sudah tau sakit kenapa masih saja berkelahi seperti itu?" ujar Len kesal. Ia sengaja menekan kapas dipipi Kaito dengan keras membuat bocah itu menaduh.

"aku tidak berkelahi…"

"Lalu apa?"Len menatap bocah mungil itu yang hanya diam sambil memalingkan muka.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan mereka yang menghajarmu seperti itu?" tanya Len lagi tapi Kaito hanya diam.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mereka inginkah darimu?"tanya Len lagi tapi tetap diacuhkan Kaito. Bocah itu tampak sedang melamun sambil menatap kearah lain. Len menepuk bahu kecil itu dengan sedikit keras membuat Kaito menatap padanya dengan heran.

"Kau! Mulai besok jika ada yang menghajarmu seperti itu lagi kau harus melawan mereka dengan sekuat ? ^^" mata Kaito melebar melihat Len yang tersenyum begitu lebar padanya.

 _Untukpertama kalinya dalam hidup… ada seseorang yang memperhatikanya dan peduli padanya…_

* * *

Len berbaring gelisah ditempat tidurnya. Ia mencoba memejamkan mata tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa tidur. Suasana kamar yang gelap semakin membuatnya tidak nyaman. Len menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Tetapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa tertidur. Suasana sekitanya yang terlalu sunyi dan senyap itu membuatnya merinding. Menyerah pada rasa takutnya Len memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar sebelah, kamar Kaito.

"tok..tok..tok.." Len mengetuk pintu kamar itu dengan pelan tetapi beberapa saat menunggu pintu tak kunjung semakin merasa ketakutan mendapati sekitarnya yang gelap. Ia kemudian menggedor pintu kamar Kaito dengan keras.

"Kaito! Kaito! Bangun Kaito!" teriak Len panik.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Len mendengar langkah kaki mendekat ke pintu dan pintu pun terbuka. Kaito muncul dari balukpintu dengan rambut kusut dan wajah yang terlihat masih mengantuk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kaito sambil mengucekmata. Tapi bukanya menjawab pertanyaan itu Len malah mendorong bocah itu masuk kembali kedalam kamar. Len kemudian menutup pintu kamar dengan ekpresi lega yang berlebihan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kaito heran melihat tingkah aneh Len.

"Diluar gelap aku takut." Ujar Len seraya mengelus dada. LOL

"Tentu saja gelap, ini kan sudah malam."Kaito memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Kaito-chan malam ini aku tidur dikamarmu yah?" ujar Len memohon.

"Memangnya kamarmu kenapa?"

"Aaku takut. Kamarku gelap dan aku tidak bisa tidur. Boleh ya aku tidur disini?" mohon Len dengan wajah memelasnya.

"kau adalah orang dewasa terpenakut yangpernah aku temui."ujar Kaito dengan ekpresi meremehkanya. Tapi Len tidak peduli,ia lebih memilih diremehkan dari pada harus tidur dikamarnya yang gelap sendirian.

"Kaito-channn… please biarkan aku tidur disini ya?" mohon Len lagi.

"Terserah…" jawab Kaito seraya berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya kemudian berbaring dengan membungkus tubuh kecilnya dengan selimut tebal.

Len ikut menghampiri tempat tidur. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Kaito.

Hening…. Len tetap saja tidak bisatidur. Ia melirik tubuh kecil Kaito yang tidur memunggunginya, nafasnyatedengar teratur. Sepertinya bocah menyebalkan itu sudah tidur. Len menatap langit-langit kamarnya kemudian berbaring ke kiri. Matanya tanpa sengaja menatap sebuah bingkai foto dinakas dekat tempat tidur. Len kemudian meraih bingkai foto itu. ia mengamati foto itu dengan seksama. Foto Kaitobersama seorang pria dan wanita dewasa, mereka pasti orang tua Kaito. Kaito dan orang tuanya, mereka tampak tersenyum sangat cerah kearah kamera. Kaito yangsaat itu benar-benar terlihat seperti bocah ceria pada umumnya, sangat berbeda dengan sekarang.

 _Merekamati._ Len masih ingatdengan jelas ketika Kaito mengatakan orang tuanya sudah meninggal dengan wajahyang tanpa raut kesedihan sedikitpun. Apa itu benar? Orang tua Kaito sudahmeninggal? Tapi kenapa tidak terlihat sedikitpun kesedihan dimatanya?Sebenarnya… Kaito… apa yang membuat bocah itu berubah seperti sekarang?

* * *

Siang itu Len sedang memasak didapur ketika mendengar bel pintu rumah berbunyi nyaring. Tadinya Len pikir itu Kaitoyang sudah pulang sekolah tapi ternyata bukan. Len heran melihat seorang pria berusia sekitar setengah abad memakai setelan jas hitam rapi berdiri didepanpintu.

"Kaito-sama ada dirumah?" tanya Pria itu.

"d-dia akan pulang sebentar lagi."

"boleh saya masuk?" Len mempersilkan pria itu masuk dan duduk diruang tamu. Ia juga membuatkan secangkir teh untukpria itu.

"arigatou…" ujar Pria itu sopan. Lenkemudian mendudukan dirinya dikursi lain yang bersebrangan dengan pria itu.

"paman siapanya Kaito?" Tanya Len penasaran.

"saya Akito, kepala pelayan keluarga ini." Ujar pria itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Begitu ya…" gumam Len ia sangat ingin bertanya kenapa kepala pelayan datang kerumah ini tapi Len tidak berani bertanya. LOL

"Aku kira Kaito tinggal sendirian disini." Len menoleh pada pria itu yang sedang memperhatikan sekeliling kemudian beralih padanya dan tersenyum.

"Aku senang dia tidak benar-benar menjalankan niatnya untuk tinggal sendiri." Lanjut pria itu.

"Paman tau banyak tentang Kaito ya…"

"Tentu saja. Aku ini kan dulu ikut menjaganya sejak dia lahir hingga tumbuh seperti sekarang."

Len baru saja membuka mulut untuk kembali bertanya ketika pintu depan terbuka dan nampaklah Kaito yang barupulang sekolah muncul dari palik pintu dengan tas gendongnya.

"aku pulang…" serunya.

"Kaito-sama!" Akito menghampiri Kaito itu yang tampak terkejut dengan kunjunganya yang tak terduga itu.

"Kau mau apa kemari?" tanya Kaito ketus.

"Kaito bicaralah yang sopan!" tegur Len kesal mendengar nada bicara Kaito yang terdengar sangat tidak sopan pada orang yang lebih tua.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa…" ujar Akito ramah.

"Kaito-sama, saya kemari hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan ibu anda. Beliau sangat ingin bertemu." Ujar Akito menyampaikan maksud kedatanganya.

"Dia bukan ibuku. Aku tak punya sudah mati!" kata Kaito dingin kemudian berlari menaikki tangga.

Len menatap Akito yang terlihat raut kesedihan dimatanya.

"Paman, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaKaito?"

* * *

Kaito mendengar pintu kamarnya berderit terbuka. Ia menoleh kearah pintu dan menemukan Len yang muncul dari balik pintu. Kaito menengus, kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya dari pemuda mungil Akito sudah menceritakan segalanya pada Len.

"Kaito-chan ayo temani aku belanja… ^^"

Eh?

* * *

Len menggandeng tangan mungil Kaito menyusuri jalan setapak yang ramai oleh orang-orang yang ramai berlalu lalang membeli perlengkapan natal. Ya, besok adalah hari natal jadi Len mengajak Kaito belanja perlengkapan natal untuk besok. Sebenarnya Kaito menolak menemaninya belanja tapi dengan paksaan tentunya bocah itu mau tidak mau harus ikut. XD

Len menyeret Kaito memasuki sebuah toko pernak-pernik khas hari natal.

"Kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Kaito dengan wajah cemberutnya yang lucu. Ia paling tidak suka diajak belanja Len karena Len kalau belanja pasti lama kayak emak-emak… LOL

"Tentu saja beli perlengkapan natal."Ujar Len acuh. Ia sibuk memilih beberapa hiasan natal lucu untuk hiasan pohon natalnya nanti.

"Aku mau pulang saja." Ujar Kaito seraya berbalik tapi Len dengan sigap menangkap lengan mungil itu.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana Kaito-chan!"Ujar Len dengan ekspresi sok galaknya.

Kaito mendengus ketika Len memintanya membawa beberapa barang yang ia sendiri tidak tau apa gunanya.

"Beli apa lagi yah?" gumam Len bingung ketika mereka sudah keluar dari toko pernak-pernik. Tiba-tiba Len melihat sebuah pohon natal dipinggir jalan.

"oh ya! Pohon natal!" seru Len kemudian menyeret Kaito memasuki sebuah toko yang menjual pohon natal.

"loh itu bukanya anak-anak yang waktu itu yah?" ujar Len seraya menunjuk segerombolan anak yang waktu itu meneroyok Kaito. Len berjalan menghampiri anak-anak itu.

"hey kalian!" Len menepuk bahu seorang anak berjaket abu-abu. Seketika kelima anak itu menoleh pada Len dan wajah mereka langsung berubah pucat.

"kakak monster!" teriak mereka ketakutan hendak kabur tapi Len dengan sigap menarik kerah jaket dua orang anak membuatnya dan teman-temanya tidak bisa kabur.

"Kalian tidak boleh kabur. Tolong bantu Kaito membawa belanjaanku. Ya ^^?" ujar Len dengan senyum tetapi tetap saja kelima anak itu masih terlihat ketakutan. Mereka pikir wajah ramah itu hanya kedok berlaka.

"Akhirnya… semuanya sudah lengkap…"ujar Len senang. Ia menyerahkan kantong belanjaan terakhir pada seorang anak yang tadi ia paksa untuk membawa belanjaanya.

"Ayo aku traktir kalian semua makan…^^" ujarnya pada kelima anak itu yang seketika wajahnya berubah cerah mendengar kata makan.

"hey! Kau menghamburkan uangku." SeruKaito tidak terima.

"aduh!" Kaito mengusap kepalanya yangkena jitakan sadis dari Len.

"diam! Mulai sekarang uangmu adalah uangku juga." ujar Len dengan santainya. Kaito mendengus, dasar orang dewasa selalu seenaknya.

"ayo kita makaaannnnn!"

Mereka lalu menuju sebuah restoran kecil didekat sana. Len memesan beberapa menu yang harganya tidak terlalu mahal. Iama sih ingat uang yang sekarang sedang dihamburkanya kan bukan uangnya. XD

"Makan yang banyak ya…" ujar Len -anak itu mengangguk patuh. Mereka makan dengan sangat lahap tanpa sungkan.

"oh ya.. boleh aku tau kenapa kalian memukuli Kaito waktu itu?" tanya Len membuka obrolan. Jujur saja ia sudah lama ingin tahu alasanya. Ia sering bertanya pada Kaito tapi selalu saja bocah itu berkata bukan urusanya.

"Soalnya Kaito pelit!" ujar salah seoranganak yang bernama Iruka. Len tau namanya karena tadi ia sudah berkenalan dengan anak-anak itu.

"pelit?" ulang Len bingung.

"Kami hanya ingin meminjam mainanya tapi dia selalu saja tidak memperbolehkanya. Kami kesal, jadi kami jahat padanya."Kata Iruka lagi.

"Apa benar itu Kaito?" tanya Len pada Kaito yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

"hm" sahut Kaito.

"jadi hanya karena itu." gumam Len kemudian tersenyum.

"nah… mulai sekarang kalian boleh meminjam mainan Kaito sesuka kalian." Ujar Len mengabaikan Kaito yang menatapnya tajam.

"hee? Benarkah itu Oniichan?"

"tentu saja.. ya kan Kaito?"Len menoleh pada Kaito. Bocah itu hanya mendengus lalu berkata terserah. Kelima anak itu berseru dengan gembira.

"oh yaa…. Besok naal kalian kerumah ya?"pinta Len.

"kenapa kau mengundang mereka?" protes Kaito. Tapi seperti biasa diabaikan Len.

"ya? Besok Niichan akan masak banyak kueyang enak-enak jadi kalian harus datang ya! ^^d" ujar Len lagi.

"tentu saja Niichan! Kami past idatang!"jawab kelima anak itu kompak. Ternyata mereka anak-anak yang baik batin Len senang.

* * *

Hari natal yang ditunggupun tiba. Suasana hangat menyelimuti ruang tamu keluarga itu yang penuh dengan hiasan pohon natal mini yang sudah dihias dengan cantik berdiri ditengah ruangan.

Didapur tampak Len sedang sibuk membuat kue dibantu Kaito. Sebenarnya tidak membantu karena Kaito sejak tadi hanya duduk dikursi dan tak melakukan apa-apa selain memperhatikan Len yang berjalan kesana-kemari tampak sangat kerepotan.

"Kaito bantu mencetak kuenya…" kaa Len seraya mengocok adonan.

"Kenapa aku harus repot-repot membantumu?" gerutu Kaito kesal tapi tetap menuruti perintah Len. Ia mulai memasukkan adonan kedalam cetakan-cetakan kue berbentuk binatang yang lucu.

2 jam kemudian semua kue telah selesai dipanggang dan dimasukkan kedalam toples-toples yang sudah dihias dengan meletakkan toples itu dimeja ruang tamu. Ia sudah berganti pakaian yang lebih bersih dari yang tadi. Kaito tampaknya juga sudah berganti pakaian karena sekarang bocah itu sedang tiduran dikarpet sambil menonton acara kartun mengacuhkan Len yang duduk disofa.

Tak berapa lama kemudian tersengar suara bel pintu berbunyi nyaring.

"Kaito buka pintunya…" kata Len tersenyum melihat Kaito berjalan malas menuju pintu depan. Kaito membuka pintu depan dan nampaklah Iruka, Yasu, Hiroto, Hajime dan Nishi berdiri didepanpintu dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Kaito kami datang! ^^" seru mereka bersamaan. Kaito kemudian mempersilakan mereka masuk.

"Selamat datang!" sambut Len ramah. Iamenyuruh anak-anak itu duduk disofa ruang tamu tak terkecuali Kaito. XD

"Hei kalian bawa apa?" tanya Len heran melihat anak-anak itu membawa bungkus kado.

"Ini kado untuk Len Oniichan dan Kaito…selamat hari natal!" ujar Hiroto dengan manisnya.

"Wah.. kalian baik sekali… arigatou^^"Len menerima kado yang Hiroto berikan padanya. Hiroto juga memberikan Kaito kado yang ukuranya lebih besar. Enatah apa isinya…

"Apa isinya?"tanya Len penasaran.

"Buka saja Oniichan!" Len kemudian membuka bungkus kado miliknya. Matanya melebar mendapati kadonya ternyata berisi sebuah syal merah yang cantik.

"Ini bagus sekali, arigaotu gozaimasuHiroto-chan, Yasu-chan, hajime-chan, nishi-chan, iruka-chan! ^^" ujar Len seraya menatap anak itu satu persatu dengan senyum.

"Kaito ayo buka juga kadomu…" ujar Yasu pada Kaito.

Kaito kemudian merobek bungkus kado miliknya. Ia sempat tercengang melihat isi kadonya yang tenyata menyentuh mobil-mobilan itu. matanya sekelika terasa panas kemudian ia menangis sesegukan. Yasu dan teman-teman yang lainya tertawa melihat Kaito yangtiba-tiba menangis.

"waaa…. Kaito kenapa menangis?" tanyaHajime bingung.

"Soalnya ini pertama kalinya ada yang teman yang memberiku kado. Aku sangat senang…" ujar Kaito sambil mengusapwajahnya yang basah dan beringus dengan lengan bajunya. LOL

"ya… Kaito jangan menangis. Ayo kita main mobil-mobilan saja." Ajak Nishi. Kemudian keenam bocah itu bermain bersama dengan gembira. Len menatap Kaito yang sedang tertawa bersama teman-temanbarunya. Kaito akhirnya bisa tersenyum seperti itu lagi… Tiba-tiba Len jadi teringat ucapan paman Akito

" _Kaito-samadulu anak yang sangat ceria. Tapi semenjak ayahnya meninggal dan ibunya sibukbekerja mengurus perusahaan Kaito-sama menjadi anak yang pemurung dan dia kesepian.. dan sekarang ibu Kaito-sama dengan dirawat dirumah sakituntuk menjalani oprasi ginjal. Beliau sangat ingin menemui Kaito sebelum operasi. Beliau merindukan Kaito.. tapi Kaito-sama tidak mau menemuinya"_

* * *

"Kaito kami pulang dulu yah…bsok kita main lagi." Teriah Yasu dari halaman rumah. Mereka telah benghabiskan waktu seharian ini untuk bermain bersama, hari sudah sore jadi Yasu dan yang lain harus pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing.

Kaito mengangguk, ia melambai pada Yasu yang juga melambai padanya.

"Hati-hati dijalan ya…" Len juga ikut melambaikan tangan.

"Arigatou…"Ujar Kaito tiba-tiba. Len menoleh pada bocah mungil itu. ia tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Kaito dengan sayang.

"Ayo masuk diluar dingin.."Ujar Lenberniat masuk kedalam rumah tetapi Kaito tiba-tiba menarik tanganya dengan keras membuat Len kembali berbalik menatap bocah mungil itu yang tampak sedang berpikir.

"Kaito ada apa?" tanya Len bingung.

"Apa menurutmu aku juga harus membawakan ibuku kado natal?" tanya Kaito dengan wajah memerah. Len tersenyum ia sedikit membungkuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Kaito.

"Tentu saja Kaito-chan. Ibumu pasti akan sangat senang^^."

"Kau mau membantuku membeli kado untuk ibu?"

"Tentu saja. Kita akan membeli kado besok. Nah sekarang masuklah…" Len mendorong tubuh mungil Kaito masuk kedalamrumah.

* * *

Len mengikuti langkah riang Kaito menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang ramai. Ia tersenyum melihat Kaito yang terlihat lebih ceria sekarang, sangat berbeda dengan saat pertama kali ia bertemu bocah itu seminggu yang lalu.

Ya, sudah seminggu ia terjebak dimasa lalu orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya itu. Len mulai berpikir bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa kembali ke masanya. Ia tidak mungkin selamanya terjebak dimasa lalu kan? Ia juga punya kehidupan sendiri. Ia mulai merindukan keluarganya dimasa depan,. Apa orang tuanya tau anaknya menghilang?

"Kau melamun…" Len mengerjapkan matanya. Ia menunduk menatap Kaito yang ternyata memperhatikanya sejak tadi.

"Ah maaf… aku teringat keluargaku dimasa depan." Ujar Len jujur.

"Apa nanti dimasa depan kita akan bertemu lagi?" tanya Kaito dengan polosnya. Len mengembangkan seulas senyum.

"Entahlah… aku harap iya…"

"Jika kau pergi pasti aku akan kesepian lagi." Ujar Kaito lirih.

"Tidak Kaito-chan. Kau tidak sendirian. Kan ada ibumu dan juga teman-temanmu…jadi jangan selalu merasa sendirian ?" ujar Len seraya menyentuh bahu kecil Kaito. Ia tersenyum melihat Kaito mengangguk.

"Nah sekarang kita temui ibumu…"Ujar Len seraya membuka pintu yang merupakan kamar dimana ibu Kaito dirawat.

"Kaito-chan!" seru Nyonya Shion terkejut melihat Kaito datang menjenguknya. Kaito berjalan menghampiri ibunya. Iadisamping ranjang ibunya.

"Aku membelikan ibu kado…" ujar Kaito sambil menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan besar kado dengan pita merah pada Shion tampak terharu. Ia tak kuasa untuk tidak memeluk putra semata wayangnya itu. ia menangis memeluk Kaito.

"Kaito-chan.. maafkan ibu ya sayang… ibu berjanji mulai sekarang akan lebih memperhatikanmu. Ibu tidak akan mengabaikanmu lagi…" ujar Nyonya Shion sambil menangis. Len menyerka sudut matanya yang basah.

"Len-sama… terima kasih atas bantuanya…"ujar Akito yang ternyata juga berada didalam ruangan itu.

"aku tidak melakukan apapun paman…" ujar Len dengan senyum.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Len bersinar. Len juga tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya bersinar seperti itu.

"Len!" seru Kaito beranjak turun dari ranjang ibunya dan menghampiri Len. Bocah itu sadar mungkin ini saatnya mereka akan berpisah.

"L-Len… Jika kita bertemu dimasa depanaku yang akan menolongmu. Aku akan melindungimu.." Ujar Kaito dengan air matayang mulai mengalir. Len tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia sedikit membungkukmensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Kaito yang hanya setinggi bahunya.

"berjanjilah kau akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik Kaito-chan!jaga ibumu baik-baik yah… sampaikan salamku untuk yasu dan teman-teman yang lain…^^" ujar Len dengan senyum.

"Len! Aku akan menemukanmu dimasa depan. Aku janji!" Bocah itu mengulurkan tangan berusaha menggapai wajah Len tapi cahaya yang lebih terang lebih dulu menelan tubuh mungil itu…

* * *

Len merasa melayang seperti waktu ia merasakan bokongnya duduk disesuatu yang keras. Len membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali seraya menatap sekelilingnya linglung. Ternyata ia duduk ditengah jalan seperti kejadian sebelum ia terlempar kemasa lalu.

"Sekarang kau tidak bisa lari lagi…"Len menoleh keasal suara itu. tubuhnya seketika menegang melihat Gakupo dan anak buahnya berjalan menghampirinya.

Len melihat Gakupo berjalan mendekatinya kemudian menarik kerah seragamnya dengan keras membuat tubuh kecil itu terhuyung kedepan. Gakupo mengangkat tanganya seperti waktu itu siap memuluknya. Len memejamkan mata bersiap menerima sakitnya tinju Gakupo… _Kaito…Tolong aku…_

Beberapa saat menunggu Len tak merasakan apapun menyentuh wajahnya. Ia membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat seorang pemuda tampan bertubuh jangkung berdiri dibelakang Gakupo menahan tangan pemuda itu.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu itu darinya…"ujar pemuda tampan itu dengan dingin. Ia mengeratkan cengkaramanya dipergelangantangan Gakupo membuat suara seperti tulang yang ia menghempaskan tangan Gakupo dengan keras membuat pemuda pirang itu terhuyung sebelum akhirnya terjatuh sambil memegang tangan kananya yang terasa sakit. Anak buah Gakupo yang melihat kerjadian itu menjadi kertakutan. Mereka kemudian lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Gakupo.

"ya! Kalian tunggu aku!" seru Gakupo mengejar anak buahnya yang lari.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda tampanitu pada Len. Ia membantu Len berdiri.

"Kau..kau siapa?" tanya Len menatap pemuda itu dengan intens… ia seperti pernah melihat seseorang mirip dengan pemuda tampan itu. tapi dimana?

"Sudah aku bilang kan… dimasa depan aku akan menemukanmu. Aku sudah janji…^^" seketika mata Len melebar mendengarnya.

"Kai-Kaito! kau kah itu?" tanya Len masih tak percaya. Beberapa menit lalu ia melihat Kaito masih dengan tubuh mungil yang lebih pendek darinya. Tetapi sekarang ia melihat Kaito sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda tinggi, tampan dan mempesona. XD

"ya ini aku.. Len!" ujar Kaito seadanya.

"Kaito…"Len tidak bisa menahan tanganya untuk tidak menyentuh wajah pemuda itu. Memastikan apakah ini nyata atau hanya ilusi.

"Kau pergi sangat lama Len-san… aku sampai lelah mencarimu." Ujar Kaito lembut seraya menggenggam jemari Len yang menyentuh pipinya. Merasakan bagaimana hangatnya jemari dari orang yang dirindukanya bertahun-tahun membelai wajahnya.

"Aku hanya pergi 10 menit yang lalu."ujar Len dengan senyum.

"10 menit terasa seperti 10 tahun bagiku." Ujar Kaito seraya mencondongkan wajahnya lebih dekat pada Len.

"Aku merindukanmu Len-san!" ujarnya kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir pemuda mungil itu Len membelakan mata merasakan bibir Kaito yang mengulum bibirnya dengan kemudian ia memejamkan matanya meresapi hangatnya ciuman itu. XD

* * *

 _Kaito kecil duduk meringkuk sendirian didalam kamarnya yang sunyi senyap…. Hanya ada dirinya…_

 _Sendirian…_

 _Kesepian…_

 _Selalu seperti itu… Kaito kecil berharap ada seseorang yang bisa menemaninya agar ia tidak selalu sendirian dan kesepian lagi._

 _"Pluk…" tiba-tiba sebuah kotak hitam terjatuh didekat kakinya. Kaito kecil memungut kotak hitam itu. ia mengusap tutup kotak yang bertuliskan "PANDORA BOX". Kaito kecil tidak tau apa itu pandora box tapi karena penasaran ia membuka tutup kotak itu dan seketika halyang aneh pun terjadi…._

THE END


End file.
